


The Captive

by Jen



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Comedy, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-18
Updated: 2009-11-18
Packaged: 2017-10-03 07:41:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jen/pseuds/Jen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spike in the BtVS S4 tub (written as an LJ challenge).</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Captive

He knew by the angle of the sun through the bathroom window that it would be any minute now.  He wanted to scream in frustration.  Why had he even come here in the first place?  What a colossal error in judgment.

 

There wasn’t even anyone home to call out to for help.

 

Then he heard the front door open, watched Buffy skid to a breathless stop next to the tub. 

 

“Study group ran over.”

 

Spike glared at her. 

 

“What?  Look, you only missed the little bit before the credits!”

 

Silence.

 

“Geez, Spike, it’s not life or death.  It’s just ‘Passions’!”


End file.
